1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic communication devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to connectors used to attach a communications line to a computer.
2. The Background Art
Telecommunications services have become an integral part of modern society. The number of telephones in the United States alone exceeds 150 million. Moreover, communications within an organization between people and machines further increases the size of the communications network. The vast majority of the communications devices now in use require a wired connection to a communications line. Such communications devices include, for example, telephones, facsimile machines, modems, and local area network (LAN) adapters. Wireless communications, however, are becoming more commonplace in many instances.
In order to conveniently attach a communications line to a communications device, standard connectors have been promulgated. The most popular of these connectors is known in the art as the RJ-xx series of connectors. Of the RJ-xx series of connectors, the RJ-11, RJ-12, and RJ-45 connectors are widely used. The RJ-11 connector comprises a six contact plug and a corresponding jack which is standardized in the industrialized world. The conventional six contact RJ-11 connector has the desirable attributes of having both low cost and high reliability.
The RJ-xx series of connectors, mostly the RJ-11 connector, is commonly used to attach a communications device such as a telephone, facsimile machine, or a modem (all of which may be integrated into a single device) to a communications line. Such devices are becoming smaller, so small that one or more dimensions of the customary RJ-11 jack, also referred to as a receptacle, is larger than a corresponding dimension of communications device. For example, communication devices which comply with the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), also referred to as PC Card, standards have dimensions of about 2.1 inches by about 3.4 inches with a thickness of only 3.5 mm, 5 mm, 8 mm, or 10.5 mm. Such small communications devices cannot incorporate customary RJ-xx series receptacles but still require compatibility with RJ-xx series plugs in order to attach to a communications line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,404 to Aldous provides several schemes for providing a miniature RJ-11 compatible receptacle. Disadvantageously, many of the schemes set forth in Aldous leave the electrical contacts exposed to the surrounding environment. Thus, a user may come in contact with the electrical contacts of the plug, which in the U.S. may carry more than 80 volts. Further, since the contacts of the RJ-11 plug are exposed, the contacts may be inadvertently shorted together. Thus, the scheme included in the Aldous reference presents a danger of electrical shock and electrical short circuit. Moreover, some of the receptacle schemes disclosed in the Aldous reference are particularly prone to breakage and damage because of inherently weak structures.
Thus, it would be an advance in the art to provide a miniaturized communications connector which overcomes these drawbacks.